I Wish These Wings Could Keep You Near
by Goddess2uu
Summary: wing!kink Wincestiel, Destiel, Sastiel. Cas' wings are hurting from over arousal and he knows Dean is what he needs, Sam can't stop dreaming about the three of them together and then he hears something in the bunker after woken from his dream.
1. Chapter 1

If they looked back even just like 5 hours they wouldn't even believe what had just happened between them.

* * *

-5 hours earlier-

"Dean."

Dean literally jumped out of his skin; he wasn't prepared for Cas to be there, he hadn't been there in what seemed like years but was only a few months. Dean was lying in a recliner in the living room of the bunker; Sam was out, he'd already gone to bed because he was exhausted. Dean had been nursing a beer to his plush pink lips when Cas had come out of nowhere- and it spilt all over himself.

"Goddammit Cas, where have you been? Well, now I've got beer everywhere." He finally looked at the angel. "Cas, are you okay?"

The angel looked like he was in a lot pain and he was holding himself up against a table with his left arm and his right arm was folded across his torso. If Dean didn't know better he would have thought Cas was hurt but there was no blood and he wasn't making sounds of pain. It was more like he was moaning - _why is he moaning?_ Castiel moaned again and then stumbled to his knees.

"Dean." Cas moaned his name again.

Dean ran and knelt with Cas, he was frantically trying to see what was wrong with Cas but he was afraid to touch him, he didn't want to make it worse. And just as he thought that touching would make it worse he accidentally brushed his hand against Cas' arm and it made him mewl in pain and pleasure at the same time and Dean pulled away and backed up a few feet. That is when Cas could move again so he reached out and grabbed Dean's wrist - his fingers were like fire on Dean's skin.

"No, - Dean - uhnng - my-my wings - uhnng.." Cas mewled, not letting Dean go.

"Whoa, Cas, your w-wings?" Dean asks incredulously. "Cas, what about your wings?"

Cas finally took his hand away from Dean and removed his trench coat and then his suit jacket. He finally reached up both hands and started to undo his blouse.

Dean's mind just stopped working. Everything that he had ever thought about when he thought about the angel; he loved the angel and wanted to love the angel, he wanted to touch the angel, he wanted to kiss his angel. And he was frozen in his spot; he couldn't do anything he could only crouch there and watch Castiel strip in front of him. And then the room was filled with black feathers. Dean was amazed and worried, the wings were broken looking and frayed, there were whole chunks of feathers missing. That is when Dean realized that the feathers that filled the room were loose feathers that weren't attached to the massive wings that splayed from Cas' back and Dean could tell that Cas was in pain but it wasn't as bad as it had been when he was still hiding the wings.

"Cas, are-are you okay?" Cas shivered slightly because Dean's breath ghosted over his wings. Dean looked terrified, not of Cas' wings but of the expression on Cas' face because he didn't what to do about it.

"Cas, come on man, I need you to talk to me or I can't help you." Dean reached out and gently brushed his fingers along the frayed feathers, fascinated by their color and how they look. "They are so beautiful."

That is when Cas couldn't hold back his own body anymore and with the flutter of his wings he lurched forward into Dean's arms and stole Dean's lips with his own, leaving a chaste kiss. Dean was so surprised that he didn't move once again.

Dean slowly smiled as he looked at the angel, _his angel_. And Cas actually smiled back and Dean was struck by something and he took the angel's face into his hands and leaned in to kiss him. Deep, passionate, sweet, rough, and every way that you could ever kiss someone; Dean leaned into the kiss and traced Cas' lips with the tip of his tongue one of his hands moving to the back of Cas' head playing his the small curly hairs that lay there and then Dean used his open hand to slowly ruffle the feathers to the left of Dean.

Dean pulled away slowly and looks into Cas' cerulean eyes, they looked like they were swimming with passion. Dean kept Cas slightly far enough so that Dean could talk to him and Cas couldn't push forward to kiss Dean. "Cas, you need to tell me what is wrong, so that I can help. What is wrong with your wings? Why are there so many loose feathers?" To punctuate his point he took the hand on the wing off and waved it around the still falling loose feathers.

"Dean, they have been like this since I pulled you from perdition and worse when I got Sam back from the cage. The hell fire ripped up the feathers and now they look like this." He moved the wings up, causing more feathers to stir in the room. "Ever since then they become extremely painful if I keep them pulled against my body and hidden when.." His mouth opened to continue what he was going to say but stopped, turning pink and looking away from Dean.

Dean was getting confused towards the end. "Sooooo, you gonna finish that sentence?" Dean moved closer to Cas and gently put him hand on the arch of the wing and gently pet it. That is when Dean saw how much touching the injured wings affected Cas, if the ragged moan that escaped meant anything. "Cas, finish the sentence please I need to know what you were going to say." Dean wraps his free hand and arm around Cas' hips keeping him plastered to Dean as Dean continues to pet Cas' wing.

"I-I, Dean, I, nnnhhgg, they hurt whe-when I am a-a-nnhhgg-roused" He finally manages to say, his face turning pink.

"Like, horny?" Dean asks and smiles, still petting the wing that he hadn't left alone; he started to move his hand from the top of the wing to amongst the feathers, petting them gently whilst still holding Cas as close as he can.

Cas turned even more pink in his face, nodding instead of trying to use his non-existent voice. Cas put his left hand on Dean's face and made Dean look into his eyes before he leaned in and kissed Dean. The kiss was sweet and short only lasting a few seconds.

The smoldering flame that had been in Dean about his feelings towards Cas was lit like a bonfire and he wanted to show Castiel how much he truly loved him.

"Cas.." Dean leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Cas' then down to his chin, up his jaw line, to his earlobe - suckling gently, and then to the soft spot right behind his ear - nibbling gently. Cas was already beginning to keen and become pliant as Dean touched his angel. Dean started to trail his lips down Cas' neck and over his collar bone, from the right side to the center, nipping gently. One of his hands still playing with Castiel's right wing, the other wrapped around his hips, keeping him close.

"Deeeeaaaan.. please.." Cas moaned in a voice that was even deeper than his normal gravelly voice.

"What is it that you want Cas? Tell me, angel." Dean keeps petting Cas' wing, he pulled back and looked into Cas' half lidden blue eyes.

"I- Dean- I want y-you-" Cas struggles out after many moments, unsure of how to fully express himself, knowing he wants Dean to fully understand how much Dean means to him.

All Dean needs is those four words and he knows that he has all the permission he needs.

Dean backed the angel into the nearest wall, kissing the angel passionately again. He was still petting the wing of his angel. The wing that was not being caressed opened as wide as he could make it and it wrapped around Dean's body pulling him closer. The hand Dean had wrapped around Cas' hip lowered past the waist band of Cas' slacks and gripped Castiel's ass firmly. Dean started to rub himself against Cas, the straining in his jeans becoming intense and painful. Castiel keened into Dean's mouth as he reached his hands to the front of Dean's pants and unbuttons them before pushing them past Dean's ass and to his knees. Dean sighed happily and then he pulled away and pulled his pants all the way down and off and then ripped Cas' trousers down and off as well, both of them becoming completely naked. Dean couldn't help but stop and stare at Cas, looking at the beautiful naked angel and his wings that were before him. "My god Cas, you are so beautiful." Castiel blushed and looked down.

Dean stepped back into Castiel's space, wrapping his arm around Cas' middle and gripping his chin with his free and lifts his face up to him. Dean leans forward and whispers against Cas' lips "don't look away from me, honey, especially when I'm complimenting you. Angel." Cas blushed a bright red and tried to look down but Dean kept his chin in a tight hold, so Cas looked into Dean smoldering green eyes and leaned forward slightly and kissed Dean, passionately. He wrapped his wings around the two of them and carried them to Dean's room and then lowered them to the bed with Dean on top of himself, still kissing each other. Cas' feathers caressed Dean's body and the fact that they were touching the naked hunter that Cas loved made him even harder than he had been before and the shiver and moan that came from Dean made the sensation even more powerful.

Dean's skilled fingers found their way gently caressing every inch of the angel's then down to the angel's hip and Cas groaned softly, pressing his hip into the touch as best he could with Dean on top of him. Dean had his eyes glued to Castiel's face as he touched him, gauging the angel's reaction.

* * *

Sam had woken up from an unsettling and unbelievably sexy dream of him, Dean and Cas, this wasn't the first one or even the hundredth, but he still refused to give into them. He was now awake and he assumed Dean was probably drunk and asleep so he decided he would get a beer and then watch TV in the living room. He walked through the hallway to the kitchen and grabbed a beer then went to the living room. The TV was still playing Dr. Sexy and Sam knows Dean well enough that nothing could pull him away from watching his favorite show.

"Dean?" Sam asked at a normal tone of voice, not thinking he needed to speak much louder. There was no response so Sam just assumed that he was going to the bathroom or something. Before he sat down he noticed the clothes scattered around the room, Cas' trench coat, Dean's flannel, jeans, slacks, two pairs of boxers. _Oh those dicks are fucking without me_ was the first thought that passed Sam's mind and he was taken aback. Then just sat down on his favorite chair and muted the TV, listening to the bunker intently.

* * *

Dean lowered himself on Cas' body and Castiel gasped his wings tightening around them slightly. Dean kept kissing and caressing down Cas' body and his body ruffling the wings more when they tightened but he didn't stop. Dean was finally where he wanted to be but he didn't take Cas into his mouth. He teased everywhere else with his hot breath ghosting over his sensitive skin and his teeth graving his hip and his fingers kneading his thighs. Cas was feeling overwhelmed and his moaning was getting so loud, "Deeeaaan, I-I'm nnhggg- gonna- nnhggg-" his orgasm ripped through him without even being fully touched by Dean.

"Oh Cas, aren't you just, such a little virgin. Like a hormonal teen" Dean snickered and then licked Cas' stomach clean of his own cum, Cas moaned and shivered from the over stimulation.

"Dean. Cas." Both Cas' and Dean's heads snapped up when they heard Sam say their names and he was in the doorway of Dean's room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean. Cas." Both Cas' and Dean's heads snapped up when they heard Sam say their names and he was in the doorway of Dean's room with a flushed look on his face, his pupils blown, and his jaw slacked. "You should learn to close the door." Sam stepped into the bedroom and closed the door, Cas' wing was spread out and it was sort of reaching for Sam so Sam reached forward in awe, grazing the wings with his fingertips.

Dean had stood up and face-palmed at the fact that what he had been wearing was not in this room so he didn't have an easy access to covering himself up. "Look, Sammy.." Dean started but got cut off my Sam raising his hand to stop Dean.

"Dean- Do you know how long I've wanted," he gestured with his left hand, "this? All I do is dream about it and now," Sam stepped closer to Dean and Dean back up until he bumped into the bed, "I can have what I want." Sam pulls Dean into himself by his hips and places a deep and powerful, breathtaking kiss on Dean and Dean melts in Sam's hands.

Dean whimpers when Sam pulls away from the kiss. Cas is just lying in the bed watching the brothers finally take and give what they've wanted for their whole lives, just didn't know until now. Cas watched in awe and then when they kissed he could literally see sparks flying between the two brothers. "Sammy, this isn't right." Dean whispers and if Cas wasn't an angel and Sam wasn't pressed against him they wouldn't have heard it.

"Dean, since when is anything _right_ in our lives?" Sam asks and is rubbing his thumbs in circles on Dean's hips. Dean nods and decides that the passion he is feeling is more than the guilt of being wrong right now and he can deal with that later. He already has the guilt of touching an angel of the lord in a sexual way. Sam smiles and presses his lips to Dean's again, the kiss lasting longer than the last one. Sam moves one hand from Dean's hip and slides it up his bare back and to his neck, tilting Dean's head back so that he can dive his tongue into Dean's mouth easier.

"The two of you are so beautiful together." Cas says quietly and tries to not stare but fails. The brothers pull apart and look over at the angel with a smile that is a mix of passion and evilness, ready to take the angel together. The angel's wings curl around his front and press the ends to the brother's backs and pull them slightly closer to the bed. Dean puts one hand on Sam's chest and realizes that he is still fully dressed.

"Are you gonna just watch me and Cas fuck or are you going to join in?" Dean asks incredulously. Sam smiles at his angel and then at his brother, "well I was hoping you would get me naked but you don't seem to be doing that, do you? Cas, would you like to get me naked?" The angel jumps to his knees and crawls to the edge of the bed and starts to take Sam's shirt off.

"Caaaas, that is my job." Dean whines.

"You weren't doing it though." Cas says as he lips the shirt past Sam's nipple, brushing with his thumbs gently, causing Sam to shiver with pleasure.

"Dean, Cas has a point." Sam adds.

Dean pouts at the angel, his puppy eyes not as intense as Sam's but working enough for the angel to stop moving.

"Dean, just let him do it. He was having fun." Sam smiles and leans down to the kneeling angel and kisses him gently.

Dean sighs, "Okay Cas, you can finish taking off his shirt. _But the pants are mine_." He growls the last bit and then starts to work his hands at Sam's jeans. Unbuttoning, unzipping, and then lowering them to his knees, along with his boxers. Cas has already fully removed Sam's shirt and they are making out, enthusiastically. Their tongues dancing together and Sam's teeth scrapping over Cas' tongue and lower lip.

Dean lowers himself to his knees, neither of the other men notice at first. It's when Dean takes most of Sam in his mouth at one time, Sam's cock pressed all the way to the back of Dean's throat. This makes Sam moan and his hips stutter slightly, having not expected Dean on his cock.

"Ohh Dean." Dean moans on Sam's cock. "Ohhh, ohhh Dee, do that again." Dean presses his tongue against the vein that is on the underside of Sam's cock. "Dee, if you keep doing that I'm gonna nnnhggg, blooooooow." Sam didn't even expect to cum so quickly. Dean pulled back and swallowed all of his brother's seed.

"Wow, two comings within moments of touching. Man, am I a lucky sonuvabitch." He chuckles and pulls Sam's pants all the way to the floor and Sam kicks them off. He stands up and Cas leans in and licks the corner of Dean's mouth. "There was something on your mouth.. I got it for you." Cas smiles and sits back on the bed.

All three of them are naked now and Dean is the only one who hasn't gotten release and he knows that the moment he starts to touch either one of them they will become hard again.

He puts a cocky grin on his face and looks between their angel and his brother and then down to his painfully hard cock. Their eyes follow and both of them realize they haven't touched Dean. "Sooooo?" Dean asks but is cut off when Cas pulls him onto the bed and Sam crawls behind him, onto the bed. Dean is laid onto his back by the angel and Sam lays on his stomach between Dean's legs, Sam huffs out hot air on Dean's balls.

"Nnnnhgggggg." Dean groans.

Cas looks down at Dean and Dean reaches up to the angel's face and pulls him into a soft, deep kiss - upside down, _Spider Man style_. Dean's tongue presses into the angel's mouth and Cas parts his lips to grant him access. Dean's hips are lifted slightly off of the bed and he moan's into Cas' mouth as he feels a warm, wet tongue press against his puckered hole.

Sam is rimming him and he never knew it could feel so amazing. Sam spears his tongue and presses it into Dean's hole, moaning at how tight Dean feels just around his tongue. Dean refuses to break his kiss with Cas as he moans and his body starts to grind, fucking himself on Sam's tongue. Sam pulls his tongue out after fucking Dean with it for a few moments. He then suctions his mouth to Dean's hole and sucks gently as he also pets Dean's hole with his tongue.

Dean is moaning in earnest now, no longer kissing the angel as the angel watches in fascination. Sam decides Dean is wet enough so he sits up and pulls the angel over Dean and kisses him. Dean grunts when the angel moans because he knows the angel can taste Dean on Sam's lips.

"Cas, I need you to suck on my cock to get it nice and wet for Dean to take." Sam says and the angel complies, getting Sam's cock nice and wet. Sam pulls the angel off and then kisses him again before positioning himself in line with Dean's tight hole. Dean groans in pain when Sam enters him, Sam pushes all the way to the hilt and grunts once he is all the way in. Dean's face is twisted in pain and all the angel can think to relieve it is by putting his mouth on Dean's cock much the same way he did to Sam. "Oh god Dean, nhg, you are soooo tight." Sam moans, his orgasm already building due to the fact that he is fucking his brother like he had dreamt so many times before. Dean moans and nods up at Sam, Cas' mouth on his cock having enough pleasure that Dean can ignore the pain.

Then Sam hits Dean's prostate and he screams in absolute pleasure, his hips rocking into Cas' mouth and onto Sam's cock. Pleasure fueling him as he grinds up and down, he is getting so close. "Sam. Cas." Their names come out as strangled moans as he comes hard into Cas' mouth. His ass clenching around Sam's cock making Sam moan as he released his seed into Dean's ass.

"Oh god, Dean. Fuck."

Sam waits a moment before sliding out of Dean and collapsing next to his brother. Cas had swallowed Dean's cum and decided that Dean needed to taste so he kissed him and then he kissed Sam. "You needed to taste." He said matter-of-factly. The laugh and then Dean pushes his brother slightly. "Let Cas in the middle, Sam-squatch." "Okay, okay."

They fall asleep like that, wrapped around each other, naked, content.


End file.
